You and Me
by cutiepie-lilsis
Summary: Clark and Lois have a discussion one morning, leading to something more.
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me **

This is my first fic, so please be nice. Please review. Flames will be used to save money on the electricity bill.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making any money.

* * *

Chapter 1

Clark was awoken by the sun's morning glow. He searched through his clothes to find a t-shirt and a pair of pants. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, and noticed Lois standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Morning," she gazed at his muscles.

"What can I do for you?" Clark asked, while pulling his red t-shirt on.

"Can't a girl say good morning without wanting something?" she asked although she did want something, something she has wanted since they first meet.

Clark smiled and brushed past her. As soon as he was out of sight she started hitting herself with her hand, "You idiot. Why are you so stupid, he doesn't like you!"

"Who doesn't like you?" Clark asked as he walked back towards her.

"No one don't worry!" she said, resisting smashing her head into the wall.

"OK, but always remember I like you and I'm always here for you." He said smiling. Lois looked at him stunned. "As a friend I mean," Clark corrected himself, and walked off.

When he got down the stairs and made sure Lois wasn't following he sighed, "Well that was close."

Lois, still upstairs, almost fell over. _Did he just say what she thought he said? How could this be happening?_ "As a friend, well that is just great!" She also walked downstairs.

Mrs Kent walked into the kitchen. "Anyone for pancakes?" She asked noticing the room was oddly silent.

"I'll do that for you Mrs Kent." Lois offered noticing that Clark was staring at her.

"Please call me Martha, I feel like I'm your mother now anyway, and no thank you I will make them before I head off to work." Martha answered walking towards the cupboard.

Clark was feeling awkward about the fact his mother just said Lois was his sister, " I'll go move that umm… fire wood in the barn." Clark slid out the door.

"I'll help," Lois announced and also walked out the back door.

Martha gazed in the direction of the barn for a second. _What's wrong with them?_

Lois casually walked up to Clark, "I don't think of you as my brother!" she stated just in case that was what Clark thought.

"Neither do I," Clark turned around, "that would just be odd."

"Yeah, can you imagine you and me," Lois chuckled.

"Yes," Clark whispered to himself.

_Oh my God, did he just say what I think he just said?_ Lois thought.

"Well, I mean we wouldn't be that bad as a couple, I mean just as brother and sister, hell no!" Lois tried to say without smiling, "Not that were a couple or anything it's just we wouldn't ……"

Suddenly, Clark lent forward and kissed Lois on the lips. "Stop talking," he murmured.

* * *

Review! please! I beg of you! 


	2. Chapter 2

**You and Me**

I hope you like it! I tired to make this Chapter longer. Please review!!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Lois stunned by Clark's actions pulled away and asked quietly, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry," Clark answered, scared of what she was going to do.

"Don't be sorry!" Lois noticing it was an awkward moment.

"PANCAKES!" Martha called from inside the house.

Clark and Lois just stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"CLARK?" Martha yelled out, "LOIS?" _'Where did they get to?' _Martha thought to herself.

Clark, finally realising his mother was calling him, muttered, "We better go inside." And he walked towards the house.

Lois followed after a second, _'That was awesome. HE LIKES ME! YAY!'_ Lois thought as she walked though the back door of the Kent's farm house.

"Ah there you are." Martha stated as Clark and Lois, seconds later, walked through the door.

"Sorry mum didn't hear you the first time." Clark replied.

Lois sat down next to Clark, as Martha passed her a plate of pancakes. "You will be able to call the locksmith after breakfast if you like, Lois," Martha said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I can't believe I locked myself out." Lois replied.

"Well i wouldn't have put it past you." Clark added as he giggled away.

"Ha-ha, your so funny, Clark," Lois said sarcastically, while giving Clark death glares.

"Well, Lois, you are welcomed to stay as long as you like." Martha changed the subject, noticing Lois' death glares towards Clark.

"Thank you, atleast some one cares." Lois replied sticking her nose up at Clark.

"Well, I'm off to work. You kids have fun and be good!" Martha waved as she walked out the door.

"ALWAYS!" Clark called back.

Lois grabbed Clark's plate and took it over to the sink, "So, want to watch a movie?" She asked.

"Yeah, you pick a movie and I'll make the popcorn!" Clark replied, as Lois walked towards the TV.

"Saw?" Lois asked Clark.

"Which one?" Clark asked.

"Hmm… the first?"

"OK." Clark sat down, on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, Lois sat next to him. She flicked on the TV and the DVD player and pressed play.

'_Should I move closer to him or should I wait for him to make a move?' _Lois questioned herself.

Clark thinking the same thing moved a few inches closer, than Lois realising moved towards him until Clark had his arm around her shoulders.

Half way though the movie Lois could tell Clark was getting bored so she reached over and pulled him towards her and passionately kissed him. _'WOW, he is a great kisser! Why didn't I do this before?'_

'_WOW! That was unexpected, but absolutely fabulous!' _Clark thought to himself. "Thanks!" Clark managed to fit in.

Finally Lois pulled away. "Any time!" she replied.

Then most unexpectedly Chloe strolled in, "Oh, sorry i didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh, umm, Chloe, we... were… just… umm…" Clark tired to think of an excuse.

"No don't explain, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later!" Chloe sat down next to Lois.

"What? How could you know that?" Lois demanded to know, pulling away from Clark.

"I'm not blind!" Chloe answered.

"Oh was it that obvious?" Clark asked, taking his arm from around Lois.

"Well, duh!" Chloe giggled. "So, how did it happen?" Chloe asked looking more interested every second.

"Well…" both Chloe and Lois stood up and walked out of the room.

Clark turned off the DVD, _'Well she took that better than i expected!'_

* * *

There we go I hope you like it. please please review!! 


End file.
